The invention relates to a pipe support for supporting pipes and pipe components, and particularly pipes and conduits that move in the direction of the longitudinal axis thereof due to temperature changes. The pipe support is connected to an associated pipe and is supported on anti-friction bearings, such as roller bearings.
In cases where pipes are subject to displacement in a longitudinal direction due to variations in temperature of the medium flowing therethrough or due to the atmosphere surrounding the pipes, bearing blocks supporting roller or ball bearings are used to provide an easy rolling movement during displacement, expansion or contraction of the pipe. The bearings absorb the forces of expansion, contraction or movement, and also support the weight of the pipe or conduit. It is also desirable that such pipes or conduits be prevented from moving too far laterally or upwardly. In other words, while longitudinal movement is compensated for by the bearings, the pipes must not move outside of allowable lateral and upward limits. In this context it is conventional to provide members which extend in the longitudinal direction of the pipe and are connected to both the pipe and the bearings supporting the pipe. In this manner, the pipe can only be lifted off the bearing surface over a relatively short predetermined distance.
It is known, for example, from German Patent 32 16 121 to configure a lift-off structure such that the pipe is connected to at least one rod which is parallel to the direction of pipe movement or thermal expansion/contraction. The length of this rod corresponds at least to the quantity of motion created by the thermal expansion/contraction of movement of the pipe. In this case the rod is guided by means of a recess in the casing walls of the bearing and directly undercuts the roller of the roller bearing on which the pipe rests. The rod is partially subjected to substantial bending forces when the pipe deflects, and such flexural stress on the rod or the bar results in a reduction of the load bearing value. The latter is disadvantageous, as is the complex construction of this system and its inaccessibility for repair and replacement purposes.